Serás mi reina
by mutemuia
Summary: Haki fue solicitada por el futuro rey para ser su reina. Un gran honor, sin duda. ¿Pero por qué?
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** la maravillosa _Akagami no Shirayukihime_ pertenece a Akizuki sensei.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** puede contener SPOILERS si no has leído el manga.

 **NOTA:** Ante la falta de otros datos en el canon respecto al personaje de Haki, aplíquese en este caso la licencia de autor.

* * *

 **SERÁS MI REINA**

Tiempo le llevó a Haki perdonarle a Izana la forma grosera en que la trató el día después de la coronación. Ella solo intentaba (en el fondo, muerta de vergüenza) iniciar una conversación educada con quien se supone que habría de ser su esposo. Un simple comentario sobre cómo le quedaría el pelo más corto… Una frase inocente… Pero no… Él la hizo sentir estúpida. Vete acostumbrando, fue lo que él le dijo, clavando sus ojos fríos en los suyos… Como si fuera una niña tonta y frívola que solo se preocupaba de cómo estaría más guapo su hombre... Como si no tuviera más que aire en la sesera... ¡Será posible! ¿Qué forma de empezar un matrimonio, una vida en común, era esa? ¿¡Con órdenes!? Pero ¡ah!, es que se iba a casar con el rey de Clarines. Y Makiri, su hermano, le impedía olvidar ese y otros detalles. Muéstrate sumisa, Haki. No olvides tu lugar, Haki. No te pases de lista, Haki. A los hombres no les suelen gustar las mujeres inteligentes, Haki… Haki esto, Haki aquello, Haki, Haki, Haki… A veces simplemente quería casarse cuanto antes para verse libre de una vez por todas de los bienintencionados (aunque odiosos) consejos de su hermano.

El caso es que ella guardó intacta en su corazón la ofensa que le fue infligida. Ni siquiera lo que había ocurrido el día antes fue suficiente para pasarlo por alto. Ella verdaderamente se sorprendió cuando el propio Izana (ahora rey coronado de toooda Clarines) le pidió salir a la terraza a saludar al pueblo. Básicamente era la forma oficiosa, pero muy pública, de reconocerla como un miembro más de la familia real. Una Wistalia… Ella debería haber adorado ese gesto, en esencia amable, destinado a irla preparando para las obligaciones que se esperaban de ella como reina.

—Tú también, Haki —le había dicho él casi sin mirarla. Otra orden. ¡Otra!

—¿Eh? ¿Yo también? —había respondido ella. Y no estuvo brillante, no. Ahí la culpa de parecer una tonta fue solo suya.

Y entonces, una novedad interesante: Izana se gira hacia ella y sonríe. Le sonríe a ella. No esa sonrisa de sabelotodo, burlona y más propia de manipulador que le ha visto alguna vez, no, esa no. Una sonrisa pequeña pero verdadera, de esas que hacen que el corazón de una chica se llene de una calidez desacostumbrada.

—Será más rápido de esta forma —le dijo él.

Pero ella no se dejó engañar.

* * *

Meses más tarde se requirió su presencia en la capital. Debían iniciarse los preparativos del enlace y había mil cosas que tener en cuenta: confeccionar su ajuar, decidir los colores del enlace, menú, flores, orden de los asientos y todas esas mil cosas que suelen decidirse en las bodas. Y aunque en palacio ya había personal especializado en estas cuestiones de protocolo, festejos y en la pompa y boato de la corte, parece ser que el rey consideró que su futura esposa, como parte interesada, debía participar en la toma de decisiones. A decir verdad, ya estaba mareada. Se le había asignado una asistente personal en extremo eficiente, Vanîsse Nakher, siempre con los compromisos del día en la mano, que apenas le daba tiempo para respirar, que la llevaba de un lado para otro, entre telas, mantelería, cubertería, catas y degustaciones, y reuniones ineludibles con nobles que solo querían darse a conocer y ganarse su favor. Porque ella sería la reina. Así que puso buena cara, le sonrió a todo el mundo, no le dio confianzas a nadie y se dedicó más a la supervisión que a la toma de decisiones.

A título personal, se tomó su propia boda casi como un ejercicio práctico para los futuros eventos que estarían bajo su responsabilidad. No es que sus obligaciones en Lyrias difirieran mucho de las de palacio, pero es que estas se situaban a otro nivel. Mucho, mucho más alto. Así que en otras palabras, sería un entrenamiento de lo que le estaba por venir… Su única aportación personal al enlace (y que hizo que el florista de palacio se tirara de los bigotes) fueron pequeños y sencillos bouquets de pensamientos azules de corazón amarillo (que no desentonarían con el azul y dorado de los Wistalia) y varas de lavanda y espliego (el color de la realeza), que le traían el recuerdo de los veranos en su tierra del norte.

Una de esas tardes se le comunicó que el rey había solicitado su compañía esa tarde para tomar el té. Haki trataba de domeñar su nerviosismo porque aún no sabía del todo cómo tratarlo. Se casaba con un extraño, porque en las contadas ocasiones en que se habían visto, ella no había logrado determinar su verdadero carácter. Había visto varias facetas suyas, que a ella le parecían más bien máscaras, y dudaba que alguna de ellas fuera la real… Estaba preparada para reencontrarse con el hombre distante que conoció en Lyrias, el primer príncipe, el que un día (más bien pronto que tarde) sería rey. Pero resulta que a Su Alteza Real le gustaba más andar por la ciudad bajo otro nombre y siguiendo los pasos de su futura cuñada que conocer a quien había solicitado como esposa. Apenas la miraba y casi nunca le hablaba… No es que la crisis médica tampoco diera para mucho más, y no propiciaba en absoluto la vida social, pero en fin… ¿Acaso no le interesaba ella? ¿Por qué la había elegido entonces? Finalmente se dio orden de abrir las puertas de la ciudad y él marchó sin apenas más que algunas conversaciones educadas e intranscendentes.

Vanîsse la condujo a través de los intrincados pasillos de palacio hasta el gabinete real. Le dio una palmadita en el hombro, deseándole suerte en silencio y la dejó allí, frente a la puerta, mientras uno de los guardias la anunciaba. Cuando franqueó la puerta, allí estaba él, de espaldas al ventanal, su figura a contraluz ocultando el rostro, dominando la estancia.

—Su Majestad… —dijo ella, haciendo una elegante reverencia, doblando una rodilla y llevando la mano derecha al pecho, sobre el corazón.

—No, Haki, por favor —dijo él, avanzando hacia ella y alzándola con gentileza por un codo y la cintura—. No hagas eso…

Se encontró con el zafiro de sus ojos muy cerca. Él aún le sostenía la mano y la otra seguía en su cintura. Y sus ojos parecían… ¿Cuál es la palabra? Amables. Sí, eso. Parecían amables.

Ella dio un paso atrás para poner distancia entre ambos.

Y entonces lo vio.

El muy… El muy &%/?# se había cortado el pelo.

.

.

* * *

.

 **NOTA:** La idea es que sean tres o cuatro capítulos. Pero en fin…, yo ya no prometo nada… :)


	2. Chapter 2

_Era el día después de la coronación. Ella, con la cabeza hecha un remolino de emociones por haber sido invitada a saludar al pueblo junto con la familia real, entraba y salía de sueños inquietos llenos de multitudes aclamando al nuevo rey. Así que en vista de que ya no dormiría más, se dirigió a su lugar favorito en cualquier lugar. La biblioteca. Ya llevaba un par de horas allí cuando los vio entrar. El príncipe Zen con sus ayudantes y un poco después, él. Llevaba los ropajes elegantes (y algo recargados) propios de su nuevo estatus y estaba revisando unos papeles. Ella quiso aprovechar la oportunidad de tener un momento con él. Después de todo, iban a casarse, ¿verdad?_

 _—Por cierto, Su Majestad —dijo ella, de forma casual—, parece que decidiste no cortar tu cabello sino atarlo en vez de eso._

 _—¿Mi cabello? —preguntó él mirándola de soslayo._

 _Y aquí vino la brillantez del día:_

 _—Pienso que sería mejor si lo tuvieras corto como Su Alteza Zen… —y añadió—. Creo que hubo un tiempo en el pasado en que lo llevaste corto, ¿verdad?_

 _—¿Ese es tu fetiche? —respondió aún él sin girarse, por lo visto, no encontrando su conversación lo suficiente interesante para darle su atención completa—. No me lo voy a cortar._

 _—No, mi fetiche es… —maldita sea, ella no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería con eso del fetiche. Así que tuvo que improvisar—. Un secreto._

 _Pero no. Ella no podía estarse calladita. Ella quería más de diez palabras con él. Quería una conversación de las de verdad. Ya sabes, de esas en que la gente habla y se dicen cosas el uno al otro._

 _—Creo que llevándolo corto, uno podría ver la expresión en los ojos de Su Majestad —pero lo que veía ahora, los ojos fríos y el rostro inexpresivo de Izana, y su espantoso silencio, le hicieron retractarse de su inocente propósito, así que se inclinó a modo de despedida—. Bueno, con permiso me retiro._

 _Ella sigue en su reverencia, las manos al frente y el cuello y la espalda en un arco breve. Haki aún espera que él le diga algo más o que simplemente la despida. Pero él calla, y es una suerte que Haki todavía siga mirando al suelo y no pueda ver la expresión indescifrable de sus ojos._

 _—Lo encuentro más conveniente si no puede verse tan bien… —respondió finalmente él dándole del todo la espalda. Sin mirarla. Sin considerarla digna de su atención—. Así que vete acostumbrando._

 _Ella seguía con la cabeza inclinada. Era una suerte que él no pudiera ver el enojo en sus ojos y las manos apretadas._

* * *

Pero se lo cortó.

Izana se había cortado el cabello.

Bien es cierto que no tan corto como su hermano. Los mechones siguen cayendo sobre su rostro, impidiendo leer del todo sus expresiones, pero se había deshecho de aquella coleta.

Que se acostumbre, le dijo, y ¿ahora va y se lo corta? ¿Pero quién entiende a los hombres?

Él debe notar la dirección de su mirada, porque se lleva dos dedos a los cortos cabellos y en gesto que estaba destinado a parecer coqueto (¿en serio?) dice:

—Pensé que te agradaría, Haki —y para colmo ahora estaba dando a entender que se lo había cortado ¡por ella!

Pero claro, él no tiene forma de saber el daño que le hizo a su prometida en aquella ocasión. Ni la ofensa que causó.

—Ya dejasteis bien claro que tal cosa no era asunto mío, Su Majestad —responde ella.

Bueno, de acuerdo, ahora sí que ya se enteró.

Porque desde luego que esa no es la respuesta que él esperaba. Él entrecierra los ojos, ante su tono formal (demasiado formal para una conversación a solas) y, aunque correcto, con un evidente filo de agravio, y Haki juraría que le puede ver haciendo el esfuerzo de recordar su conversación de entonces.

—Creo que tan desafortunadas palabras te han hecho forjar una imagen errónea de mí —dice él por fin.

¿Y ya está? ¿Eso es lo que él considera una disculpa? Pues no, no lo es.

—Mi señor —replica ella, sin perder la formalidad y manteniendo las distancias entre ellos—, las palabras suelen ir acompañadas de actos y expresiones. Y son todas ellas, en conjunto, las que proyectan la imagen que se percibe de una persona.

Los ojos de Izana se abren de sorpresa, pero casi al mismo tiempo sus labios se estiran en una sonrisa. Y ríe. Izana ríe y deja que el aire de la habitación se llene de una carcajada llena de genuina diversión.

—No estuve muy correcto ese día, señora. Tenéis toda la razón… —concede él—. Y os pido disculpas por ello —Haki ladea la cabeza, desconfiando aún de si su intención es verdaderamente honesta—. Permitidme entonces enmendar mi error —se inclina entonces en una elegante reverencia caballeresca—. Izana Wistalia, a vuestro servicio.

Izana ha revestido sus palabras de formal solemnidad aunque su voz está llena de humor. Pero Haki, en parte por instinto pero en parte porque es lo correcto, decide aceptar la situación como lo que es. Una ofrenda de paz y una disculpa. Y algo le dice que no suele ser habitual que el rey haga tales cosas. Le está proponiendo borrar la molestia de aquel encuentro (y para ella, una ofensa) y empezar de nuevo. Y bien está, porque una no debería casarse con alguien con quien guardas rencillas y resquemores… Vamos, no suele ser lo habitual…

Así que ella repite su reverencia de hace un momento con la mano en el pecho, pero esta vez no dobla la rodilla.

—Haki Belrose, mi señor.

Él se acerca y la toma de la mano, rozando tan solo la punta de sus dedos, para conducirla al diván y que tome asiento. Ante sus ojos atónitos, Izana empieza a servirle el té. Él. No un sirviente ni una doncella, ni siquiera ella misma, en calidad de prometida, como hubiera sido lo adecuado.

—Ahora bien, dejémonos de formalismos —declara él, pasándole la refinada taza. Ella asegura el platillo sobre sus rodillas y sujeta la taza con las dos manos, en un gesto delicado que su madre le enseñó. Pero esta vez es más bien una forma de ocultar su incertidumbre. Al otro lado de la mesita, él toma pequeños sorbos de su té, alargando el silencio y mirándola por encima del borde de su taza. Si acaso para ponerla nerviosa, Haki no sabría decirlo—. El nuestro será un matrimonio de conveniencia, y como tal, ventajoso para ambas partes. Pero eso no es obstáculo para no llevarnos bien. Serás mi esposa y mi compañera en el trono —Haki vio sus ojos brillar con algo intenso que no supo identificar. Él dejó su té en la mesita y Haki se sintió aliviada de verse libre aunque fuera un momento de su mirada. Cuando volvió a mirarla, ese brillo ya no estaba—. Y como tal espero de ti honestidad y apoyo, no sumisión. Quiero una cabeza que piense por sí misma, no un florero sin seso revestido en sedas y diamantes.

Ajá. Pues parece, Makiri, que te equivocaste, pensó ella. Te equivocaste por completo…

Ella le concedió una graciosa reverencia con la cabeza, pero no bajó la mirada pudorosamente, como era lo esperado en una dama de su clase ante alguien de rango más elevado. No, Haki mantuvo la vista en los ojos de su futuro esposo, lanzándole un desafío al que Izana respondió con una sonrisa socarrona. La _bella rosa_ tenía espinas, ciertamente.

Ese día Haki le perdonó.

.

* * *

.

 **NOTA:** El apellido Belrose que le he adjudicado a Haki es una variante de Bellerose, que significa _Bella rosa, rosa hermosa_.


	3. Chapter 3

Hace cinco años, cuando cumplió los dieciocho, su hermano le comunicó que había sido requerida por el primer príncipe de Clarines como futura esposa. Era un gran honor sin duda, pero sinceramente ella guardaba la esperanza de casarse _por amor_ con algún noble de las tierras del norte o quizás un erudito de la Academia con quien compartiera su interés por las ciencias.

Pero ser solicitada por el futuro rey ponía fin a sus sueños de jovencita y la realidad se imponía. Ella sabía bien que el suyo sería un matrimonio político entre la casa que custodia la frontera norte y la realeza. Eso es lo que era. Izana se aseguraría así de contar con la lealtad de los norteños. Aunque según su conocimiento de las tierras que las vieron crecer, quizás ella no era la candidata más idónea. Bien es sabido que la casa Bergatt siempre ha tenido los ojos puestos en el control de la región y que solo el férreo régimen (en guante de plata, por cierto) de la reina Haruto les ha impedido lograrlo. Así pues, ¿por qué ella? Hubiera sido más conveniente (estratégicamente hablando) desposar a alguna muchacha de la casa Bergatt.

Tres años le siguieron de silencio (o puro desinterés, según era la opinión de Haki). Pero a ella le venía bien el tener ya un _novio fantasma_ o _reserva con preferencia_. Les daba, a ella y a su hermano, la excusa perfecta para deshacerse diplomáticamente de pretendientes molestos y de otras proposiciones no requeridas. Makiri les daba las gracias y declinaba la oferta excusándose en un compromiso previo de su hermana. De esta manera, nadie podía sentirse ofendido porque otro se le hubiese adelantado. Pero claro, nadie conocía a ese hombre misterioso. Así que las ofertas de matrimonio seguían llegando.

Mientras tanto, Haki seguía haciendo su vida entre sus obligaciones para con la ciudad y sus estudios, libre de verse por el momento casada con un marido que, lo más probable, le negaría el acceso a los libros, a la ciencia y al Pabellón de los Eruditos. Makiri y ella esperaban el día en que llegara una carta de palacio anunciando la cancelación de la propuesta real y que la echaría a los lobos de aquellos que querían desposarse con la casa que gobernaba Lyrias. Pero el caso es que hace un año y medio, precisamente dos semanas después de presentar en la Academia su tesis sobre sistemas alternativos de calefacción de edificios (porque la termología se le daba muy bien), su no-oficial prometido se presentó de incógnito (y sin avisar), con un séquito reducidísimo, ante las puertas de la ciudad. La miró de arriba abajo con distante desinterés, que más le pareció a ella un desdeñoso 'bueno, vale…, servirá…' (que por cierto, encendió una chispa de orgullo herido en ella), renovó su proposición matrimonial sin cruzar más de cuatro palabras con ella y luego se fue a recorrer la ciudad haciéndose pasar por el asistente de su hermano, convirtiendo a su futura cuñada en la sufrida víctima de su principesco aburrimiento. Y una parte de ella, una parte pequeñita, pero sumamente molesta, no dejaba de maravillarse ante el 'extraordinario' sentido de la oportunidad de su prometido… Eso sin hablar, por supuesto, de lo terriblemente apuesto que era. Prefería no pensar en eso.

* * *

El gran día llegó por fin y Haki estaba lista para dejar atrás la vida que conoció.

Vanîsse, siempre eficiente, la despertó muy temprano para empezar con su apretado horario. La encomendó a una legión de esteticistas, peluqueras y maquillistas que la tuvieron todo la mañana en remojo, al vapor o a la cera. Ella se dejó llevar, sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer, y solo cuando terminaron y la pusieron frente al espejo, la imagen que le devolvió el metal bruñido la desconcertó un tanto, y no pudo esconder más el dolor de la ausencia. De la madre que debería haberla ayudado a vestirse en este día y del padre que debería haberla llevado al altar.

—Te pareces tanto a madre, Haki… —le llegó lejana la voz de su hermano. Sí, ella también la vio reflejada en el espejo.

Y justo antes de que las lágrimas de la añoranza asomaran a sus ojos, Vanîsse, bendita Vanîsse, intervino. Con aire expeditivo y moviendo los brazos extendidos, como la que espanta gallinas, fue echando con prisas a todo el mundo de la habitación.

—¡Decidle al chambelán que vamos con seis minutos de retraso sobre el horario previsto! —les dijo en voz alta.

Y a pesar de las protestas, les cerró la puerta en las narices. A Makiri incluido.

—Tenéis seis minutos, mi señora —le dijo inclinando la cabeza, con la mano en la manilla de la puerta, a punto de salir también ella de la habitación.

—Gracias, Vanîsse —le agradeció Haki con un hilo de voz.

Y luego la dejó a solas.

Ella inspiró, apretó con fuerza los ojos para no dejar que ni una sola lágrima escapara, ahuyentó el miedo y la nostalgia, y luego volvió a inspirar. Abrió los ojos y contempló de nuevo a la muchacha del espejo, esa que era tan igual a la madre de sus recuerdos. Enderezó la espalda, cuadró los hombros, entrelazó sus manos sobre la seda del vestido y alzó la barbilla, revistiendo su figura de la actitud solemne de una reina.

Porque en menos de seis minutos recorrería el pasillo que la convertiría en reina.

* * *

Así que ahora estaba ella aquí, muchas horas después, con los pies doloridos, los ojos cerrándosele de puro cansancio, y dejándose desvestir por dos doncellas. Una guardaba cuidadosamente el vestido de novia y preparaba su blanco camisón nupcial, mientras la otra deshacía su intrincado peinado y retiraba las mil perlas que lo adornaban (de acuerdo, no eran mil, pero sí más de veinte; y además le pinchaban en el cuero cabelludo…) y se lo cepillaba con calma, haciendo que los candiles de la habitación le arrancaran destellos dorados.

¿Y cómo había llegado a esto?

Ah, sí. Ya estaba casada.

Ya era reina.

Y esta era su noche de bodas.

Sí, su noche de bodas.

¡Cielos!

¡Su noche de bodas!

¿Y dónde está su marido?


	4. Chapter 4

A solas y a la luz de los candiles, Haki aguarda a que venga su esposo. Está sentada en la cama, mirando hacia la puerta, moviendo sin cesar sus dedos en gesto nervioso. La habitación es mucho más grande que aquella en la que se ha estado hospedando desde que vino de Lyrias. Y la cama es enorme, tanto que no tiene duda de que dos puedan dormir en ella sin apenas notarse. Tiene dosel y baldaquino, pesados cortinajes de brocado y la oscura madera del ébano. El resto del mobiliario (no obstante, de la más alta calidad) habla de sobriedad y funcionalidad, y de gustos masculinos. Hay un pequeño escritorio a cierta distancia de la ventana y un sillón de dos plazas con una mesita baja. Sobre la chimenea luce el escudo de armas de los Wistalia y más allá hay una discreta puerta que conduce al aseo. Haki está segura de que el tocador que hay junto al vestidor es una concesión a la presencia femenina, al igual que un pequeño ramo de pensamientos azules, como los que ella eligió para sus esponsales.

Haki suspira, luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos a pesar de la expectación y de las mariposas que vuelan enloquecidas en su interior. Ella había sido debidamente aleccionada por cada matrona al servicio de la casa de los Belrose. Sabía lo que se esperaba de ella. Como reina debía compartir el lecho de su esposo y engendrar un heredero. Por supuesto, nadie le dijo qué hacer, sino qué no hacer. Pero si sabes qué libros consultar (porque ella no buscaría la respuesta en otra parte), puedes hacerte una idea cabal del acto en sí. Es ciencia, a fin de cuentas, simple biología.

Haki no contemplaba otros aspectos para su noche de bodas. Si bien su marido no le era indiferente, tampoco es que lo amara. Y él a ella tampoco. Pero tampoco le desagradaba el acuerdo amistoso al que habían llegado. Siempre que hubiera respeto podría tolerar ciertas concesiones a la carne por el bien del trono. Además, podría haberle ido peor. Podría haberle tocado en suerte un marido viejo, feo e insufrible.

Después de aquella tarde, y hasta el mismo día antes de su boda, compartir el té se convirtió en una costumbre. A ella le servía para conocerlo un poco, al menos todo lo que alguien como Izana permitiría. Pero conoció su sentido del humor, burlón como el de un niño, con cierta pizca maliciosa. Confirmó también su astucia y su inteligencia, y supo de su capacidad para interpretar la información y establecer estrategias, cosa que viene muy bien cuando estás al mando de una nación y te enfrentas a la traición y a la conjura. Vio de nuevo el hielo en sus ojos cuando él le habló de aquellos que sojuzgan y explotan a quienes deberían ser protegidos. Y a veces, algunas veces, brillaban con algo que ella no reconoce (y que la hace sentir rara) y a lo que no sabe ponerle nombre.

Como cuando avanzó hacia él por el pasillo de flores del brazo de Makiri. Izana ceñía la corona y vestía los pesados ropajes de la dignidad real, esperándola al pie del altar, mientras ella rezaba por no tropezar con su propio vestido.

—Mi señora, mi señor —le dijo Makiri a una y a otro cuando entregó la mano de su hermana al rey. Pero ninguno le escuchó. Ella cerró los ojos, hizo una pequeña reverencia y se alzó para encontrarse con el azul intenso de los ojos de Izana.

Se pronunciaron los votos y los de Haki iban dirigidos no solo al esposo, sino también al rey y al reino, como parte de su juramento a Clarines. Y tres minutos después de convertirse en esposa, la reina madre Haruto la revistió de la capa real de púrpura y armiño e Izana ciñó sobre sus cabellos la corona de la reina. Su reina.

El pueblo enloqueció cuando la vio. Un solo grito, pregonado por mil gargantas, llenó el mediodía y le dio la bienvenida a su joven reina.

Todos los Wistalia estaban de nuevo en aquel balcón. Pero definitivamente, no era igual a aquella otra vez, en que ella solo estaba allí al fondo. Ahora la miraban a ella. Porque eran sus súbditos y ponían en ella su confianza.

Y la corona se le hizo más pesada.

El resto de la jornada la recuerda como en un ensueño, un poco borrosa, llena de caras que la felicitaban, una tras otra, y una infinidad de nombres que estaba segura que debería conocer, pero que ahora mismo era incapaz de retener. Bastante hacía con tratar de no avergonzar a su esposo. Fue su mano, la mano de Izana, la que le dio fuerzas para pasarse la tarde con una sonrisa cortés perpetua. Cuando ella flaqueaba de cansancio, él tomaba su mano y la colocaba sobre su antebrazo y desviaba de ella la atención, manipulando la conversación y concediéndole preciosos instantes de respiro.

El ruido de una puerta cerrándose la sacó abruptamente de sus recuerdos del día. Frunció el ceño porque la puerta de la habitación no se había abierto, pero ella había oído un ruido, eso seguro.

—Buenas noches —dijo una voz tras ella y Haki dio un brinco en el lecho.

Era Izana, por supuesto.

—¿P-Pero de dónde…? —preguntó ella, con la mano sobre el corazón, tratando de recuperarse del susto. Él sonreía.

—El vestidor tiene acceso directo a los pasillos de servicio —le explicó.

—Ah —dijo ella, prometiéndose investigar mañana más detenidamente aquel cuarto, porque ella antes no lo vio—. ¿Se puede cerrar desde dentro?

—Claro… —y sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa traviesa—. ¿Temes que te encierre y no te deje salir?

Ella entrecerró los ojos y luchó contra el sonrojo de lo que él estaba dando a entender.

—Más bien pensaba en que no entrara nadie… —pues si con eso quería arreglarlo, la llevaba clara…—. No me gustaría que… —y dejó morir la frase.

El caso es que a él se le borró la sonrisa. Sin decir más, Izana entró en el vestidor y dos minutos después salió con su ropa de dormir. Haki volvió a combatir el rubor (y perdiendo estrepitosamente) al verlo tan… tan así… Tan poco regio y tan normal. Y a la vez se sentía íntimo y cercano…

Y bueno, ya había llegado el momento…

Izana subió a su lado de la cama y se inclinó hacia ella apoyando las dos manos en el colchón, poniéndose a la altura de los claros ojos azules de Haki.

—Lo has hecho muy bien, Haki —le dijo él, con voz tranquila. Cuando Haki vio que reducía la distancia que los separaba, cerró los ojos para recibirlo.

Pero lo que recibió fue un beso en la frente, inesperadamente tierno.

Ella parpadeó dos veces y lo vio acostándose y cubriéndose con las mantas, dándole la espalda.

—¿Mi señor? —preguntó ella, su voz llena de dudas y preguntas.

—Descansa, mi reina… —dijo él, sin mirarla.

Haki se llevó la mano a la frente, allí donde su esposo la había besado, incapaz de decidir si se sentía aliviada o desilusionada.

¿Noche de bodas?

¡Ja!


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando los festejos terminaron, Haki tuvo que adaptarse a sus nuevas obligaciones. Se esperaba de la reina la atención y cuidado de la obra social del país, lo cual incluía no solo comedores públicos, asilos, orfanatos, albergues y hospitales para pobres, sino también atención domiciliaria, centros de día e iniciativas de formación para el empleo, así como programas de reinserción social y de integración laboral y además, la subvención estatal de viviendas dignas para familias con modestos o precarios ingresos. Sin olvidar la educación, por supuesto. Escuelas, liceos, becas para la continuación de estudios superiores…

A tal fin se había dispuesto para ella su propio gabinete (que antaño usara la reina Haruto). Haki había añadido algún toque personal al espacio, como una pintura de sus montañas nevadas y unas estanterías para sus libros de ciencia. El despacho contaba con una mesa de trabajo para ella (donde cada día aparecían pensamientos frescos) y otra un poco más pequeña junto a la entrada para Vanîsse, convertida oficialmente en su factótum. La habitación tenía dos grandes ventanales con vistas a los jardines de palacio, bajo los que se habían situado un par de butacas, y por las tardes, el ocaso teñía el aire de luz dorada a través de los cristales. Por último, en la antesala, había dos escribanos que se encargaban de registrar, clasificar y copiar la documentación que llegaba a su oficina.

No es que tuviera que hacerlo todo ella sola, claro está. Cada iniciativa y cada proyecto ya tenían sus propios gestores designados, así que lo que se esperaba de ella era tan solo su firma y el visto bueno oficial. Y punto. Pero a Haki eso no le bastaba.

Aunque Clarines era sin duda un país próspero, tenía sus carencias, como cualquier otro. Seguía habiendo pobres, seguía habiendo niños sin escolarizar, ancianos y enfermos desatendidos, y gente sin empleo y sin hogar. Pero claro, la reina nunca verá nada de esto en ninguna de sus salidas oficiales. Los huérfanos vestirán con sus mejores ropas solo para la ocasión y los enfermos sonreirán ante ella como si estuvieran sanos. Además, no sería la primera vez que los fondos destinados a procurar el bien acabaran en el bolsillo de otros. En definitiva, las visitas oficiales no le daban a Haki la percepción real de las cosas. Así que solo había una forma de poner remedio a esa real ignorancia.

Una mañana, apareció vestida con sencillez (aunque un buen ojo podría ver fácilmente que sus ropas eran de excelente calidad) y sin las joyas y ornamentos de su rango. Le entregó una de las capas que llevaba a Vanîsse, que la miraba horrorizada, y tan solo dijo:

—Nos vamos.

El primer día les fue bien. Salieron por la Puerta de los Poetas, aprovechando el cambio de turno, recorrieron la ciudad y visitaron dos orfanatos y un comedor para pobres, como si fueran dos señoras (jóvenes, eso sí) interesadas en practicar la caridad, y horas más tarde regresaron por la entrada de servicio a las cocinas, siempre llenas de gente.

Envalentonada con su éxito, el segundo día repitieron la maniobra y fueron al hospital benéfico, a una escuela y a una clínica para desahuciados, pero les solicitaron el pase en la entrada al castillo. Vanîsse mostró su colgante identificativo y el guardia se dio por satisfecho.

Pero esa tarde, no mucho después, la puerta de su despacho se abrió de golpe. Izana se yergue allí, la postura tensa, la mandíbula apretada y los ojos convertidos en hielo furioso.

—¿Qué has hecho? —su voz sonaba como un cuchillo. Un cuchillo también de hielo, igual que sus ojos. A Haki le dio un escalofrío.

Vanîsse tuvo el buen criterio de salir a toda prisa de allí y de llevarse consigo a los escribanos de la antesala.

—Eres una inconsciente, Haki —le espetó—. ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre? ¡No puedes… —Izana cerró los ojos un momento, abrió y cerró los puños. Su perfecta máscara de contención e indiferencia reducida a pedazos. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz seguía siendo fría, pero había menos ira en ella—. No puedes escaparte de palacio. No tienes quince años, Haki —ella se había levantado y apoyaba las manos en la mesa para mantenerse erguida—. Eres la reina.

Ella inhaló y soltó el aire muy lentamente. No soportaba que la trataran como a una niña pequeña. Él tenía que entenderla. Si alguien podía hacerlo, tenía que ser él. Si tan solo pudiera conseguirlo… Si la dejara explicarse...

—Prométeme que no lo volverás a hacer —le exigió él.

—No puedo —en los ojos de Izana volvió a brillar el hielo. Y quizás el disgusto por verse ¿desobedecido?—. No puedo, mi señor. Tenéis que entenderlo. Tengo que saber lo que hay ahí fuera.

—¿Fuera? —replica él, un poco más alto de lo que en realidad pretendía—. No se te ha perdido nada fuera de estos muros, Haki.

—Os equivocáis, mi señor —Haki, por segunda vez, le contradice.

—Haki —le dice él, ladeando la cabeza e inspirando con fuerza—, si fueras un soldado, ya estarías arrestada por insubordinación.

—Pero como bien decís, mi señor, soy la reina —ella alza la barbilla, en un gesto a medias obstinado y a medias de necia valentía—. Todos los días leo peticiones y solicitudes. Pero detrás de los papeles, hay personas, mi señor. Hay vidas reales. Y mi trabajo no estará bien hecho, si no conozco sus verdaderas necesidades. De poco me vale, si no lo veo con mis ojos.

Él vacía el pecho, en una exhalación llena de contrariedad.

—Puedes concertar visitas e inspecciones cuando quieras, ¿sabes?

—No quiero que me pinten ni disfracen la realidad —responde ella—. Lo que me dejarán ver no es la verdad.

—Pero Haki, tu posición… —ella no le deja terminar y le interrumpe.

—Tengo entendido que el príncipe Zen era famoso por sus escapadas —él la miró brevemente. Mala cosa si su mujer ya estaba haciendo uso de los antecedentes familiares contra él.

Finalmente, Izana se sentó frente a ella, al otro lado de la mesa, y Haki se preguntó si podría tensar un poco más la cuerda.

—Y sé de cierta persona que incluso llegó a 'tomar prestado' un nombre ajeno para pasearse por Lyrias… —dijo ella con cierto humor en la voz.

Él alzó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos, mirándola fijamente. Analizándola y evaluándola. Haki podía ver cómo estaba luchando consigo mismo. ¿Por qué? Por su seguridad, obviamente.

—¿Es tan importante para ti? —preguntó él. Y Haki supo que ya casi había ganado.

—Sí —respondió con sencillez.

Una vez más, Izana se llena de aire los pulmones y vacía lentamente el pecho. Sigue mirándola pero ella aguanta el escrutinio.

—Tres hombres —dice él, apuntándola con un dedo, desafiándola a contradecirle una vez más—. Tres guardias irán contigo.

—Uno —pero claro, ella no se podía quedar calladita.

—Dos… —rectifica él. Y cuando ella estaba a punto de protestar otra vez, le dice—. Ah ah —moviendo el dedo índice de un lado a otro, negándole la oportunidad—. Dos, Haki.

Ella resopló de una manera muy poco digna para una reina, pero aceptó.

—Sin uniforme, espero… —dijo ella, fijando las condiciones del acuerdo.

—Sin uniforme —accedió él.

Y curiosamente, tanto Izana como Haki quedaron con la idea de que habían ganado esta discusión.


	6. Chapter 6

Las noches de Haki son extrañas. Sus sueños la inquietan, porque Haki tiene sueños de besos de amor. Sueña que está en el lecho, junto a su esposo dormido y que alguien la besa. Y ella debería gritar, pero no lo hace. No huye. Siempre son besos suaves, ligeros y leves como el aleteo de una mariposa. Llenos de una ternura que hacen que sus ojos cerrados se llenen de lágrimas. Porque es la ternura de quien sufre y busca en ese beso el refresco y el alivio de tal dolor secreto. Pero están llenos de amor. Ella, su mente dormida, lo sabe. Y Haki lucha contra el sueño, lucha por despertarse y sus pestañas revolotean por volver a la vigilia, pero cuando por fin lo logra… Nadie. Allí no hay nadie.

A su lado, la respiración profunda y rítmica de su esposo.

* * *

Sus días transcurrían entre papeles, audiencias privadas con cortesanos que solo querían congraciarse con ella y medrar a su costa, y visitas oficiales a la ciudad y pero también las otras (las encubiertas y definitivamente no oficiales pero siempre supervisadas). Haki tenía la certeza de que diez minutos después de regresar, su marido ya estaría recibiendo el informe de sus actividades. Pero en fin…, era un pequeño precio que estaba dispuesta a pagar. Cuando Vanîsse le conseguía tiempo, a Haki le gustaba pasear por los jardines con un libro en las manos o montar en cabalgadas vigorosas por los cotos reales con sus omnipresentes sombras a cierta distancia.

Siempre hay pensamientos azules en su mesa.

Por las tardes, en ocasiones es Izana quien se presenta en su despacho para tomar el té. La siempre sabia Vanîsse entonces se excusa alegando quehaceres que hacer en algún otra parte de palacio y los deja a solas.

—¿Cómo lo hacéis, mi señor? —le pregunta ella una de esas tardes en que los días se van haciendo más largos.

—¿El qué, Haki? —cuestiona a su vez Izana, mirándola por encima del borde de su taza.

—Llevar un reino… Yo apenas doy alcance con mis deberes —explica ella, señalando su mesa llena de carpetas y portafolios.

—Bueno, toda mi vida me han preparado para esto —responde él, encogiéndose de hombros—. Prácticamente llevo haciéndolo desde que padre faltó.

—Pero teníais a vuestra madre con vos para compartir la carga del reino.

—Y ahora te tengo a ti, Haki —dijo él, y luego calló. Ella le agradeció la confianza con una elegante inclinación de cabeza y le costó un mundo no removerse inquieta ante la intensidad de su mirada, hasta que, en algún momento, Izana se dio una palmada en el muslo quebrando el silencio—. En fin… Dime, ¿hay algo que te sea realmente ajeno con tu trabajo? ¿No crees estar a la altura?

—No, claro que no —responde ella, moviendo despreocupadamente la mano, a la vez que se recuperaba de esa incómoda sensación en su interior—. Conozco bien los mecanismos y procedimientos habituales. En Lyrias ya lo hacía, como parte de mis obligaciones, pero…

—Es la escala ¿verdad? —completa él—. La proporción. Todo es más —ella asiente y él vuelve a regalarle una de esas sonrisas pequeñas pero verdaderas—. No debes preocuparte, Haki. Lo estás haciendo muy bien, a pesar de tus 'investigaciones de campo' —añadió él con fingida severidad—, y si te sirve de consuelo, el trabajo que hace tu oficina, antes lo llevaban siete personas.

—¿Eh? —dijo Haki, abriendo los ojos y la boca de puritito asombro.

Él sonrió, elevando una de las comisuras de los labios y sus ojos chispearon divertidos.

—¿Sabes que cuando te sorprendes siempre dices eh?

Y a Haki, la brillante Haki, solo le alcanzó la razón para responder:

—Ah.

—Y eso también… —Izana ahora sonríe abiertamente—. Es tan lindo…

A Haki se le subieron los colores, y se sintió la cara arder.

—M-Mi señor… —responde ella llevándose las manos a las mejillas para ocultar el sonrojo. Tal maniobra se revela completamente inútil porque el causante ya lo sabe.

La carcajada alegre de Izana resuena en la habitación. Y hace que a Haki se le llene el pecho de extrañas mariposas y que el pulso le lata veloz en las venas.

—Haki, Haki… —le dice él, aún sonriendo. Inclina el torso hacia adelante, acercándose a ella—. Debes aprender a aceptar un cumplido… —y añade, con voz sugerente. Demasiado sugerente, piensa Haki—. Especialmente de tu esposo…

Ella lo mira a los ojos, esos zafiros que la contemplan con tanta intensidad. Su vista recorre el arco de sus cejas, se detiene en la curva de su mejilla y en el ángulo de sus pómulos. Finalmente su mirada llega a sus labios, y se descubre queriendo borrarle esa sonrisa de idiota con un beso bien dado.

¿¡Qué!?

Espera, espera… ¿Qué?

Ella abre los ojos de golpe y un jadeo entrecortado escapa de su garganta. Se pone en pie repentinamente, se lleva la mano al pecho, para intentar someter el desenfrenado latir de su corazón. La habitación parece que gira sobre sí misma y que la cabeza se le va. Tiene que cerrar los ojos para evitar caerse al suelo.

Izana tardó solo un suspiro en levantarse e ir a por ella. Tiene su mano en la espalda, sosteniéndola, y Haki se aferra a la otra para no perder el equilibrio. Cuando ella siente que el vértigo disminuye, abre los ojos. Pero la habitación aún se mueve e Izana la vuelve a sentar en su butaca.

—Haki, por los dioses, Haki, ¿qué te ocurre? —al oír su voz, llena de urgencia y alarma, ella abre los ojos muy despacio, temiendo que el vértigo la alcance de nuevo. Pero la habitación ya no gira y se atreve a alzar la vista hacia él. La ve mirarla con genuina preocupación y una pizca de ¿miedo?

Ella no contesta, y sigue mirándolo, mirándolo con los ojos ahora muy abiertos.

¡Demonios! ¿Pero cuándo pasó?

¿Enamorada? ¿Ella?

¡De su marido!

¿No resulta eso extraño?

* * *

Pero una noche, de esas que son intranquilas, en las que te duermes y te despiertas varias veces porque el calor del verano hace estragos (y Haki es una chica del norte, completamente desacostumbrada a tales temperaturas), siente el beso de su amante nocturno. El que la visita en sus sueños. Solo que esta vez ella está despierta. Abre los ojos en cuanto cesa el roce de sus labios y allí están los intensos ojos azules de su esposo. Solo que ahora están llenos de confusión y de miedo. Sí, miedo.

Izana echa la cabeza hacia atrás, listo para huir y para fingir que esto jamás sucedió. Pero antes de poder hacerlo, los brazos de Haki le detienen y sus manos están en sus hombros, impidiéndole marchar. Atrayéndole hacia sí.

Hasta que solo están a un beso de distancia.

—Haki… —dice él, con ronco anhelo apenas velado en su voz—. ¿Estás segura?

Ella le responde con un beso. Tímido e inexperto. Pero él entiende. Y ella también. Porque siempre fue él el misterioso visitante de sus sueños.

Y porque lo ama.

* * *

Decididamente, hay formas más placenteras de sudar en la cama.


	7. Chapter 7

Las siguientes noches se llenaron de besos y suspiros. De nombres susurrados y de caricias entre las sábanas. De cabellos dorados y manos amantes, de deliciosos escalofríos y de piel contra piel.

Los primeros días a Haki le costaba controlar el rubor loco cuando se veían en alguno de los despachos. Casi como si lo llevara escrito en la cara. Como si se lo pudieran notar con solo mirarla. Él le daba esa sonrisa torcida, bastante orgulloso de sí mismo y luego, solo para averiguar hasta dónde podía llegar, le susurraba al oído alguna cosa inocente pero cargada de un doble sentido que hacía que a Haki se le encendieran las mejillas cual doncella.

Ella era feliz. De veras que sí. Feliz de la manera en que pueda serlo aquel que ama sin dar voz al sentimiento. Hay noches en que ella tiene que ponerse la mano en la boca para que no se le escape y no gritarle que lo ama. Se pierde en sus ojos, en su boca, bajo el tacto de sus manos. Y aunque sabe bien que ella no le es indiferente, una parte de él aún le es esquiva y permanece detrás de su máscara, inasible e imposible de aprehender. Pero está bien, se dice Haki, no es como si él tuviera que amarme ni que corresponderme.

Esta es la vida que ella eligió.

Pero luego la casa Belrose fue incapaz de controlar la insurrección de los Bergatt, mucho más numerosos. Fueron días de negros silencios y de mensajeros a caballo a todas horas. De conversaciones murmuradas en las esquinas y de inquietud generalizada. Si Clarines perdía el norte… Apenas veía a Izana y estaba segura de que casi no dormía. Finalmente la rebelión fue sofocada gracias a la dotación militar acantonada en Wilant bajo el mando del príncipe Zen, y el castillo tardó un tiempo en recobrar la normalidad. Pero esto, precisamente esto, hizo que volvieran a Haki aquellas reflexiones de antaño. Y vuelven renovadas, más fuertes y persistentes, llenando su cabeza de preguntas sin respuestas. Si Izana se hubiese casado con una Bergatt, ¿esto no habría sucedido?

—¿Pero qué dices, Haki? —preguntó él, escandalizado.

—Que deberías haberte casado con una de las muchachas de la casa Bergatt —repitió ella, cepillándose el largo cabello frente al espejo. En el reflejo vio cómo Izana se levantaba del lecho y caminaba hacia ella, fruncido el ceño y con un rictus de disgusto—. Es evidente que mi casa… —ella se detiene y se corrige—, que la casa Belrose no tenía poder suficiente para enfrentarlos si se alzaban contra la corona. Si no hubiera sido por la intervención del príncipe Zen… —ella se sacude un escalofrío. Izana pone las manos sobre sus hombros y busca su mirada en el espejo—. Siempre me lo pregunté, Izana… ¿Por qué me escogiste a mí? Yo nunca fui tu mejor opción…

Él deja caer sus manos laxas, pero la sigue mirando a través del espejo.

—No dices nada que yo no haya considerado mil veces.

Pero Haki, quizás porque su corazón y su razón necesitan saberlo, insiste.

—¿Por qué, entonces? ¿Por qué a mí? —pregunta ella, tratando de que no se note el temblor en su voz—. ¿Por qué siempre hay pensamientos en mi mesa? ¿Por qué me robabas besos en la oscuridad?

El cabello le cae sobre los ojos, ocultando su mirada. Haki sabe que está molesto. No le gusta que le presionen ni que le obliguen a revelar sus secretos. No tiene costumbre. Probablemente nadie lo ha hecho nunca. Pero a estas alturas, Haki necesita saber. Tiene que saber…

—Fue lo único que quisiste en nuestra boda, Haki… —dice él, la voz neutra y aún el cabello velando el rostro.

—¿Eh? —Haki escucha una risita ahogada, pero seca, sin la vitalidad de otras veces.

—Te obligué a casarte conmigo, Haki. Esas flores fueron lo único en lo que participaste, lo único que te interesó… —su voz le suena desencantada y con un punto de tristeza—. Aceptaste todo hecho, como una víctima bien dispuesta al sacrificio, todo lo que decidieron otros por ti, Haki. Demonios, me aceptaste a mí…

Haki sabe bien que se está aprovechando de este extraño momento de debilidad. Quizás es el cansancio, quizás es el peso de los secretos…, ella no lo sabe, pero le presiona un poco más. Aún no tiene todas las respuestas.

—Un día me pediste honestidad, Izana… —le recordó—. ¿No merezco yo lo mismo? ¿Por qué?

Él guarda silencio y permanece inmóvil. Haki se gira sobre su asiento, dándole la espalda al espejo y le toma de las manos. Las aprieta con fuerza, en un gesto que se supone que debe ser alentador, pero que resulta más bien una súplica.

—¿Por qué yo?

Pero él calla. Y los segundos de silencio se convierten en minutos. Haki suspira y deja caer sus manos. Las de Izana caen sin fuerzas a sus costados.

—Fue hace casi siete años… —le oyó decir.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó ella, alzando la cabeza con rapidez.

Le escucha inspirar con fuerza, y luego, lentamente, ir soltando el aire.

—Hace siete años salvaste mi vida.

—¿Eh? —dice ella con su reacción habitual—. ¿Pero cuándo yo…?

—El valle de Aslagh —le interrumpe él. Y luego calla.

Los ojos de Haki se abren todo lo que dan de sí, llenos de incredulidad y terror, a la vez que se lleva la mano a la boca para sofocar una exclamación. Luego esa mano se cierra sobre sí misma y se sitúa sobre su pecho, sobre su corazón desbocado, en un puño prieto.

—¡Cielos! —dice ella, aún conmocionada por tal revelación—. ¿Estuviste allí?

Y los recuerdos de esa noche asaltan su memoria…

Tenía dieciséis años y era invierno. La había despertado el temblor de la tierra, haciendo vibrar los cristales de su habitación, probablemente no más de cinco segundos, y luego escuchó las campanas de alarma del puesto de guardia. Con el corazón a la carrera, porque no había tiempo que perder, se puso un abrigo y una capa de piel sobre su camisón, las botas y los guantes y corrió hacia donde los soldados estaban alistando los caballos.

El capitán le dio las riendas de una de las monturas y cabalgó junto a Makiri, su hermano. Los centinelas sabían de una comitiva que acababa de partir y que se dirigía al valle que llevaba a las tierras de Wilant. Nadie habló durante el trayecto, y hasta las bestias callaban, sintiendo la urgencia de sus jinetes. Tenían que llegar a tiempo.

El valle de Aslagh apareció por fin ante ellos. Allí donde antes había un hermoso valle entre colinas de suaves pendientes, no había más que una llanura de nieve nueva y el silencio de la muerte. Las copas de unos pocos árboles que resistieron sin romperse al embate furioso de la avalancha asomaban sobre la nieve. Los perros, a la carrera, los adelantaron y se internaron en el valle, ellos soltaron los caballos y todos tomaron una pértiga. Con ella iban perforando la nieve, creando respiraderos cada pocos pasos. Había que darse prisa. No tenían mucho tiempo.

Los perros empezaron a ladrar.


	8. Chapter 8

—Aquella mañana murieron dos de mis hombres —Izana sigue de pie, junto a Haki. Su voz suena lejana, perdida en los recuerdos de aquella infausta noche—. Pero salvasteis a seis. Me salvaste a mí —ella busca su mano pero Izana la toma y envuelve su pequeña mano con las suyas, como si buscara su calor—. Oímos el rugir de la tierra justo antes de que nos alcanzara la avalancha. Cuando abrí los ojos, todo era negro. La nieve parecía cemento a mi alrededor y no podía moverme. Intenté excavarla con las manos, con las piernas, pero no podía moverlas. El miedo y el frío se me metieron en los huesos y tuve la certeza de que iba morir ahí. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve enterrado, no lo sé, pero a mí me pareció una vida entera… —Haki pone su otra mano sobre las suyas y aprieta con suavidad—. Cuando ya el pánico y la desesperación me inundaban la garganta, sentí pasos sordos y rápidos por encima de mí. Luego oí ladrar al perro. Sonaba lejos, muy lejos, pero probablemente estaba justo encima de mí. Después me llegó el sonido de la pala excavando la nieve. Rápido, constante, sin vacilación. Palada tras palada, una tras otra, vaciando mi tumba, volviéndome lentamente a la vida. Finalmente, cuando pensaba que nunca llegarían hasta mí, la nieve sobre mi cara y mi torso se rompió. Respiré. Me erguí con la brusquedad del desesperado y respiré el aire del amanecer como si fuera la primera vez que mis pulmones se usaban.

Haki tira de él suavemente para que se siente a su lado en el banquito del tocador. Apenas hay sitio para los dos, pero Izana no parece darse cuenta.

—Y entonces te vi. Una doncella despeinada, casi una chiquilla, de ojos de color del mar, con la melena mecida por el viento, respirando ruidosamente y con las mejillas encendidas por el esfuerzo físico, tendiéndome la mano para sacarme de mi tumba blanca. _Tranquilo, chico_ —me dijiste— _, ya estás fuera_. Me echaste una manta por encima y seguiste tu camino, buscando a mis compañeros. Te vi sacar un caballo de la nieve, tiraste de sus riendas, y él se encabritó, presa del pánico, igual que yo. Pero tú no tuviste miedo. Te vi hablarle, susurrarle, y él agachó la cabeza y acercó su hocico a tu cara. Lo calmaste, lo sosegaste. Igual que a mí.

Haki más o menos sabe lo que viene después, pero le deja hablar, ofreciéndole su silencioso apoyo.

—Nos disteis refugio, el calor de un fuego, y la hospitalidad que se le brinda a un extraño. Ya en la ciudad, te vi de nuevo. Hablaste con nosotros, y para cada uno tenías unas palabras de ánimo y aliento. Me ofreciste un tazón de sopa caliente, la mejor de mi vida, por cierto, y me dijiste algo así: _Ten, tómatela toda, tienes que ponerte fuerte, muchacho. El destino te ha impuesto una prueba terrible. Pero sé, y yo nunca me equivoco_ —me sonreíste, y fue como ver el sol ante mí—, _que estás destinado a grandes cosas_. Yo no podía dejar de mirarte… No fue difícil averiguar quién eras.

—Es terrible, Izana… Aquel día horrible… —habló Haki por primera vez desde que empezó Izana su relato—. Nunca supimos que eras tú… Que el primer príncipe…

—Íbamos de incógnito —explicó él, encogiéndose de hombros—. Y luego ya no hubo necesidad de revelarlo…

—Por eso te recuerdo con el pelo más corto —afirmó ella.

—Pensé que me habías reconocido. Pero después me quedó claro que no —y sonríe. Pequeñita, pero era una sonrisa.

—Ni siquiera lo sabía.

Él desenreda sus manos de las de Haki, y le da unas suaves palmaditas.

—Todos estos años intenté olvidar la imagen de aquella muchacha. Cuando aparecías en mi mente, me llenaba de trabajo y acababas desvaneciéndote, solo para reaparecer más tarde en mis sueños. Y un día, cuando madre me 'sugirió' que debía ir pensando en desposarme…

—Pensaste en mí —completó ella. Izana asintió.

—Hice llegar mi propuesta y luego me alejé. Me decía que si conseguía olvidarte en un año, te liberaría del compromiso. Pero un año se convirtió en dos, luego en tres… Y un día estaba camino a Lyrias para volver a verte. Para ponerme a prueba a mí mismo.

—No me caíste bien —dijo ella.

—Lo sé. Tú a mí sí… No sabes cómo fue volver a tenerte frente a mí… Eras aún más hermosa que en mis recuerdos y tu espíritu permanecía intacto… —y de nuevo él sonríe, pero esta vez la sonrisa muere en su rostro, tornándose grave y serio—. He sido un egoísta, Haki. No pensé en ti, no pensé en las alianzas del norte, no pensé en el reino…

—Izana… —le interrumpe ella.

—Fui un egoísta —repite él sin escucharla.

—Izana… —insiste Haki.

—¿Qué? —ahora sí.

—Está bien —le dice ella, y le toma de la mano y la aprieta suavemente.

—¿Eh? —Haki sonríe brevemente. Ahora puede entender mejor por qué le resultaba a él tan divertido ese ¿eh?

—Te has entregado por completo a este reino —razona ella—. Puedes permitirte ser egoísta alguna vez.

—Pero tú… —empieza a decir él, sin terminar la frase.

—¿Yo qué? —pregunta Haki.

—Te obligué a casarte conmigo.

—Me enviaste una propuesta, que es una cosa bien distinta —precisó ella y luego se encogió de hombros—. Siempre pude haberme negado.

—Como si hubieras podido rechazarla —comenta él, ufano y un punto orgulloso.

—Bueno, te sorprenderías de lo que puedo o no puedo hacer… —replica ella, fingiéndose ofendida y alzando el mentón—. Tengo mi propio criterio y soy muy capaz de decidir por mí misma, ¿sabes?

—Oh, lo sé bien… —concuerda Izana—. Se me mantuvo al tanto de los grandes sucesos de tu vida, Haki.

—¿Eh? —ahora es él quien ríe entre dientes.

—Me llegaban informes periódicos sobre ti —explica él, y con una carcajada seca añade—. Buen método el mío para olvidarme de ti, ¿cierto?

—Ah.

—El amor no es más que debilidad —concluye Izana, queriendo dar por terminado el tema—. Y no soy otra cosa que el rey. Un reino entero depende de mí, Haki. No puedo permitirme ser débil. No debería quererte, pero lo hago…

—Tonto… —dijo Haki, sacudiendo la cabeza, a la vez que una sonrisa llena de dulzura se le dibujaba en el rostro—. ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Izana Wistalia es tonto…

Él endereza la espalda y cuadra con disgusto la mandíbula. Acaba de revelar lo que se oculta en su corazón y su mujer lo encuentra divertido.

—Disculpa, Haki, pero te pediría que no me insultaras a la cara… —añade él con voz de hielo.

Ella alza las manos para tocar sus mejillas. Él abre los ojos sorprendido por el amoroso gesto. Haki sigue sonriendo y sus ojos brillan. Brillan con la misma emoción de sus noches juntos, pero en ellos hay algo más que hace que a Izana se le acelere el pulso.

—Izana…, escúchame bien —le dice ella, aún sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos—, el amor puede ser tu fortaleza…

Y es entonces cuando ella adelanta el torso para iniciar un beso.

—¿Mi fortaleza, dices? —replica él. Pero Izana sonríe cuando inclina la cabeza para encontrarse con los labios de su esposa.

Y cuentan las generaciones que les siguieron (y así consta en las crónicas del reino) que Izana Wistalia fue el rey más grande en la historia de Clarines y que trajo armonía y prosperidad a su pueblo. Los retratos que de él se conservan siempre lo muestran con la mirada serena sentado en el trono con su esposa junto a él, a su lado en el trono. Su igual. Su compañera. Su amada.

Su reina.

 **\- - FIN - -**

* * *

.

 _NOTA: Gracias a todos por acompañarme en este viaje. Les agradezco su confianza y espero que les haya gustado._


End file.
